1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel triazine thiol derivative having a perfluoro group, a method for producing the triazine thiol derivative, and a film for metal surface which is obtained by subjecting a metal to a surface treatment with use of the triazine thiol derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
Triazine thiol derivatives have already been industrially manufactured (by some manufacturers such as Sankyo Kasei Co. Ltd.) and used as crosslinking agents, adhesion accelerating agents, surface treatments, heavy metal treatments, anti-corrosive agents and the like. Among them, those triazine thiol derivatives whose substituent in 6 place is selected from the group consisting of --SH, --N(C.sub.4 H.sub.9).sub.2, --NHC.sub.6 H.sub.5 and metal salts thereof have been especially used as surface treatments for metals and partly put to practical use (for example, "Practical Surface Treatment Techniques" by Mr. Ikuo Mori, 35, 595 (1988), "Chemical Industry" 42, 1005 (1991)). Although films of conventional triazine thiol derivatives provided on a surface of solid material such as a metal had large surface free energy, thereby attaining improved adhesion property, such conventional films were poor in anti-staining property, non-tackiness, anti-fogging property, lubricity and anti-icing performance.
To solve the above-mentioned problems, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-322595 discloses a method of manufacturing a metal material in which triazine thiol compounds having perfluoro octyl anilino group are electrodeposited on a solid material such as a metal by means of electrolytic polymerizing treatment, so that water repellency is imparted to the metal.
However, the triazine rings of the above-mentioned compounds are coupled by aromatic anilino group and thus, it has large cohesive force while being an electron attractive group. Accordingly, the compounds are poor in solubility, low in reactivity of thiol group and further, critical micelle concentration (surface activity) of the compounds is high. As a result, the above-mentioned compounds cannot perform the functions as a surface treatment agent for metals sufficiently, thereby greatly narrowing the range of its practical use in industrial fields.